


The 25 Days of Christmas

by carryonmywaywardcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardcas/pseuds/carryonmywaywardcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is welcome to join in. Any fandom, any pairing, any genre of fic, as long as it’s holiday themed. Should be no more than 1000 words. </p><p>If you do one, be sure to tag it “25 days of fic”</p><p>prompts: </p><p>Mistletoe<br/>Hot Chocolate<br/>Snow<br/>Candy Canes<br/>Christmas Tree<br/>Angel<br/>Pie<br/>Tinsel<br/>Ice skating<br/>Frost<br/>Eggnog<br/>Cider<br/>Peppermint<br/>Gingerbread<br/>Presents<br/>Fireplace<br/>Stockings/socks<br/>Cookies (milk)<br/>Santa<br/>Sled<br/>Snowman<br/>Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells<br/>Carols<br/>Chestnuts<br/>Christmas Music/Movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro and Disclaimer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm literally writing this in June/July, but I thought it would be cute. So, I shall do this on Supernatural!

Everyone is welcome to join in. Any fandom, any pairing, any genre of fic, as long as it’s holiday themed. Should be no more than 1000 words. 

**If you do one, be sure to tag it “25 days of fic”**

prompts: 

  1. Mistletoe
  2. Hot Chocolate
  3. Snow
  4. Candy Canes
  5. Christmas Tree
  6. Angel
  7. Pie
  8. Tinsel
  9. Ice skating
  10. Frost
  11. Eggnog
  12. Cider
  13. Peppermint
  14. Gingerbread
  15. Presents
  16. Fireplace
  17. Stockings/socks
  18. Cookies (milk)
  19. Santa
  20. Sled
  21. Snowman
  22. Jingle Bells/Sleigh Bells
  23. Carols
  24. Chestnuts
  25. Christmas Music/Movies



 

* * *

**:::DISCLAIMER:::**

Sadly, I don't own Supernatural, it belongs to the CW network. 


	2. Mistletoe

     "Dean? M - may I come in?" Castiel asked, obviously shaken up.

     "Yeah, dude, what's the matter? You don't look too hot. C'mon," Dean ordered, lifting some of the blanket up, enough for Castiel to fit under. The motel room they were staying in was quite cold, but they actually had their own rooms, which was odd for their criteria of a motel room. But, Sam protested for at least once, they would stay in a very nice motel room, and Dean could not deny that it would be quite nice. "Lay down."

     "W - With you?" Cas seemed a bit shocked - Dean was never this comforting to him. Maybe Sam, but never really him. "I mean, is that really okay?" Ever since Castiel had become a human, he was always a bit anxious of the world around him. Dean and Sam both hoped that he would grow out of this faze.

    "Yes, duh. Now, get in, dork." 

    Cas did as Dean ordered, but had felt a bit odd about doing so, since they had never really slept in the same bed. "So, what's wrong?" Dean asked in a slightly concerned tone of voice. 

     "I had a dream... I mean - not a nice dream -" He was cut off by Dean.

     "A nightmare," interrupted Dean.

     "Y - Yeah... It was that I was on a stretcher, you and your brother were hanging from your hands, and I had to watch your eyeballs get ripped out... I nearly got sick as I awoke..."

     "Awh, dude, I'm sorry. You're with me now, though, so you're alright buddy. Just calm down, and go to sleep," Dean comforted as he held the fallen angel in his muscular, scarred arms. Soon enough, the angel dozed off into a peaceful slumber, followed by the blonde which held him.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Oh my god, this will be awesome,_ Sam thought to himself as he slightly laughed, but made sure not to wake mister comatose and the dropout with six bucks to his name. With a piece of mistletoe and a roll of tape in his hands, Sam put the mistletoe up above the two with the profound bond, and waited.

 

10:00 AM.

11:00 AM.

12:00 PM.

_Gosh, when will they wake up?! Maybe when they -_

Dean awoke then with a soft snore. "H - Huh?!" He stammered as he saw the mistletoe up above him and his best friend. "SAMMY?!" Sam was just in the corner laughing his ass off. "You want us to kiss that bad?" Sam replied with a nod.

The eldest Winchester then leaned over to Castiel, stroked his face which had woken him up. "Hello, Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked as Dean began to seductively play with his dark brunette hair. "Uhm... Dean... -" With one swift move, Dean's lips crashed against Castiel's. They were soft, sweet, like a child on Christmas day. Cas was shocked at first, but had kissed him in return, and tried to enter his tongue into Dean's mouth, but he refused and pulled away from the fallen angel.

"Whoa, holy crap!" Sam exclaimed bluntly as the two still in bed blushed tomato red.

"Dean... Why did you do that?" Cas asked in a concerned tone.

"Look up."


End file.
